


to be your everything

by snarkymuch, TheLostWeasley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Meet-Cute, Omega Bucky Barnes, Scenting, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWeasley/pseuds/TheLostWeasley
Summary: Bookstore AUShrunkyclunksVeteran Bucky runs his family's bookstore after losing his arm overseas. Steve meets him in his shop and they click instantly. Steve gets called away on a mission and stinks up the Quinjet with his Alpha Sad™ because he misses Bucky. Tony gives him shit, they all support Steve hooking up, and then Steve and Bucky have date that ends in Steve finally knotting his first omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 671





	to be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't have happened without TheLostWeasley. She was my enabler and fed me the story. Without her this wouldn't be here. She is an amazing friend and awesome writer.

The sun was just cresting the horizon when Steve finished his run. His rut had just ended two days ago, and it felt good to get out of his apartment. He’d spent it holed up alone—the same as always. When he was younger, back before the serum, he’d never taken a partner. Nobody wanted to be with a skinny, asthmatic alpha, and thankfully, his body took pity on him, and his ruts were few and far between. After the serum, it was a whole other ballgame. His ruts didn’t last long, but they were intense and frequent. It was like his body was making up for lost time.

He oozed alpha energy now, and he knew it.

He’d partnered with a few betas in his time, but knotting them was out of the question. It could seriously hurt them. Omegas were rare and coveted, finding one who wasn’t mated was like finding a needle in a haystack, though he had his pick after the serum. It just never felt right, so he never took an omega as his own.

He began to cool down from his run, and with time to spare, Steve decided to take the long way home. Tony had offered him a place in the tower, but Steve felt a pull to the place he’d grown up in. Clint helped find him a small apartment in a building not far from where he lived before the war. The surrounding scenery had changed, so had the people, but he still felt more at home there than anywhere else. Tony thought it was all in his head, which he was probably right, but Steve didn’t care. He ached for connection, for the things he’d lost. Living in Brooklyn gave him a little piece of what he was missing back.

The streets were growing busy as people started their day. The sun warmed the crisp air, thawing the fine layer of ice that had gathered in the small puddles and cracks in the sidewalk. It wouldn’t be long before a blanket of cold settled over the city and refused to leave until spring.

He slowed to a walk, watching the bustling streets when something caught his eye. He staggered to a stop, turning to look at the large window display he must have passed a hundred times before. Books were stacked in the windows, and a large, white cat stretched out in a patch of sun by the glass. The cat seemed to notice it was being watched and lifted its head, blinking a few times at Steve before getting up and jumping off the shelf. The store looked inviting in a way most didn’t these days. It looked warm and welcoming. The name of the store ‘Barnes Books’ was painted on the window in gold and black script, the edges chipping slightly, adding to its character. It drew Steve in.

Books had always been important to Steve. They’d been an escape for him growing up, something he needed back then, too sick to have adventures of his own. Curious, he walked to the door and pulled it open, stepping inside. The air inside was warm, a sharp contrast to the cold morning. It felt hot against his cheeks. 

He scented the air. It smelled of books and something else, something sweet like warm honey. The smell was faint, but his serum heightened senses were able to pick it out. It was soothing, settling the feeling of unrest that was ever-present since he woke from the ice. Without thinking, he drew in another breath through his nose, his mouth slightly open, tasting the air. It was sweet on his tongue, and Steve wanted more.

A rustling behind the counter drew his attention, and he moved closer, head tilting to the side when he heard a rough voice curse. A head of brown hair was just visible above the counter. There was a thump and a groan, followed by a muffled curse. A small smile tugged at Steve’s lips.

“You need some help?” Steve asked.

The head lifted, and Steve was met with gray-blue eyes that latched onto his. The man set something on the floor and then pushed himself to his feet, a shy smile on his face.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t hear you come in,” the man brushed a few strands of hair back behind his ear. It was close to shoulder length and pulled back in a ponytail. Steve’s gaze was caught on his hand, though. It was metal, robotic, reminding him of Tony’s suits but slimmer and more streamlined. The man seemed to notice Steve looking because he dropped his hand behind the counter.

“Anything I can help you find?”

Steve sucked in a breath. The mystery smell was stronger but still muted. “I just thought I’d look around. I’ll admit I haven’t had much time to read lately, but I used to all the time. I’d like to get back into it.”

The man smiled. “Well, if you want any recommendations, just ask. I could talk books for hours and not get bored.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

Something about him made Steve want to lean in and scent him. The sweet smell of honey seemed to be coming from the man. The scent was distinctly omega. Steve’s gaze moved over his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of a mating bite, but if there was one, it was covered by his shirt. 

The man cleared his throat, and Steve looked up quickly, a blush touching his cheeks. He was met with a raised brow and smirk. 

"You could just ask if I'm single instead of glaring at my neck."

Steve grimaced, ducking his head and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Sorry. That was really rude of me." 

"Just a bit." The man laughed, extending his hand. "Name's James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky."

Steve dropped the hand from his neck, taking Bucky's metal one in his own. It wasn't as cold as Steve imagined a metal hand to be. It was smooth and moved like the real thing.

"Steve Rogers."

Bucky let his hand go, shaking his head with a smile. "Thought you looked familiar, though the beard threw me a little."

Steve scratched at his scruff. "It's new, just trying it out. It's not bad, is it?"

"Nah, just adds to that beefcake vibe of yours, not that you need much help in that area. Everything about you screams virile alpha male."

He felt a blush creep up his neck. "Thanks, I guess. It's been years, but I'm still getting used to this body. There was a time when I didn't think anyone would look twice at me."

Bucky shrugged. "I'd rather date someone for who they are, not what they look like." His gaze flitted over Steve before he smirked. "Though I ain't gonna complain if they're built like a brick shit house either. God bless science."

Steve huffed a laugh. "So, you said I should ask. I mean, I don't want to overstep, but are you seeing anyone?"

Bucky leaned his hip against the counter, glancing down at his metal hand before looking back at Steve. "Not too many people are interested—with the arm and baggage that comes with it. I'm not a very good omega. I was a soldier and damned good one before I lost my arm. If you're looking for one of those homemaker types, I'm afraid you got the wrong guy."

Steve straightened. "I—I'm not looking for that, not that there's anything wrong with that either." 

The sharp ring of Steve's phone cut through the air. 

"Sorry," he apologized, fishing out his phone. He recognized the number quickly. It was Natasha. As much as he didn't want to take it, he couldn't ignore it. Bringing the phone to his ear, he turned and walked toward the back of the store, navigating around the tables of books. 

After a short greeting, she told him he was needed back at the tower. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair but agreed. He'd head there as soon as possible. 

Putting his phone away, he glanced down to see the cat from earlier rubbing against his leg. He was more of a dog person, but he couldn't begrudge the cat a quick scratch behind its ears. It purred in appreciation and nudged his hand. Straightening, Steve carefully stepped around it and made his way back to Bucky. He didn't want to cut things short, but he had a job to do.

Bucky was unpacking a box of books at the counter when he returned. He lifted his head, looking at Steve and then at the cat weaving between his legs. He smiled.

"She likes you," Bucky said. "Everything all right?"

"Work. I hate to, but I gotta go."

Bucky nodded, going back to taking books from the box, examining the covers. He glanced up at Steve. "I should get back to it, too." He paused, wetting his lips and swallowing. "It was good meeting you."

Steve watched the muscles in his neck move, tracking the way his Adam's apple bobbed. He considered himself in control of his instincts, but something about Bucky made him come undone. He wanted to taste him, to lick along the length of his neck, bury his nose against his scent gland and breathe in that sweet smell. 

The longer he'd been there, the more he'd been able to pick out the individual notes of his scent. The honey overlayed vanilla and a hint of spice. It reminded him of something warm and delicious and soothing. 

"Dude, you're staring again." 

Blinking, Steve tore his gaze away. "Sorry, right. I should get going. Can I see you again?"

Bucky laughed. "I'm pretty easy to find. I'm here most days. Stop back sometime. Maybe we can make some plans."

* * *

"Friday, pump up the air exchangers. Steve's stinking up the plane with his alpha sad," Tony said. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not sad. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Do tell. We've been on this mission for over a month, and every day you get more miserable. So what's up, buttercup? Missing a secret lover I don't know about?"

"What? No," Steve stammered. "It's just been a long mission, and I have something to get back to for once."

"Or someone." Tony smirked.

"Tony, behave," Natasha said from upfront. "Whoever Steve is seeing is his business. He'll introduce us when he's ready."

Steve tossed his hands up. "I'm not seeing anyone. If you must know, we haven't even been on a date yet!"

Tony laughed. "You've got it bad then."

"I didn't—you guys suck." Steve sank back into his seat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. It was his gonna be a long few weeks. 

Six weeks into the mission, and they were close to going home. Steve had done his part, throwing punches and tossing his shield, and was back at the safe house waiting for Clint and Natasha. Tony was monitoring their progress, leaving Steve little to do. His mind wandered to his new favorite distraction, Bucky. 

He'd been thinking a lot about him, kicking himself for not exchanging numbers. He worried Bucky would believe he wasn't interested because he'd all but disappeared. Steve hoped he'd understand and had a feeling that he would, given his time as a soldier himself. 

And wasn't that crazy, an omega soldier. Steve still had a little trouble wrapping his head around it. During the war, omegas weren't allowed to serve, not that Steve thought they shouldn't. He was sure they were just as capable, but it was just unheard of. Omegas were so rare. Having them on the front line would send any nearby alpha into protective overdrive. It had been after he went into the ice that omega rights had changed for the better, but it was just in the last ten years that omegas had been allowed to serve in the military and the last five that they've been allowed in combat. Bucky must have been one of the first. 

Tony closed the laptop in front of him and leaned back in his chair, eyeing Steve.

Steve sighed, turning his back on him to watch out the window. 

"So, does the mystery lover have a name?"

Steve closed his eyes, taking a breath. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"The magic eight ball says 'not likely.'" 

Steve turned, raising his brows. "Pepper must have the patience of a saint."

Tony laughed. "Come on, Steve. I'm bored. Entertain me. Tell me all about how you two met."

He shook his head, glancing back out the window before letting his shoulders drop and breathing out a sigh. He looked back at Tony. "We meet at his work."

"Oh, a him. I like it. Tell me more."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not much to say. We hit it off."

"You're a terrible storyteller. What does he look like, smell like? Is he secretly a furry? I need details, Steve."

"A what? No, he has a cat, though, and he's nice. He smells like home."

"You scented him?"

"Of course not, we just met, but I couldn't help but catch his scent. It's sweet, warm."

Tony rocked his chair back down onto four legs, head tilting to the side. "Is he an omega?"

"I don't see what that matters, but yes."

Tony whistled low. "Not many of those to go around—most get bonded quick."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how interested he is in that."

"Huh."

Steve's head tipped to the side. "What, Tony? I can see you thinking from here."

Tony frowned with a slight shake of the head. "Nothing, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony tossed up a hand. "I don't know. It's just as rare as omegas are, finding one unbonded out in the world is kinda a red flag."

"He's not bonded because he was a soldier. That alone says he's not your typical omega."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh, well, you should have led with that, saved me a bunch of overthinking." He rubbed his chin. "I've actually met one before—an omega soldier. Takes a certain type to push back against the misconceptions. Good for him."

"Yeah, I just hope we can get out of here soon so I can take him on a date." 

* * *

As much as Steve wanted to go straight to the bookstore now that they were back, he knew he needed to go home first and clean up. In the last six weeks, he'd been limited to cold showers in the safe house, and those did little in the way of making him feel clean. 

Once back at his apartment, he showered, and after some intense debate over what to wear, he dressed. He went casual, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his leather jacket over it.

Checking the time, he headed out the door and toward the bookshop, unable to contain his grin at seeing Bucky again. 

When he got there, he opened the door and went inside, going straight to the counter. His smile fell, though, when he was greeted by another man. He had dark skin and brown eyes, his hair short. He had a small gap between his front teeth. 

"Can I help you?" he asked, leaning against the counter. He had a friendly smile.

"I'm—I was looking for Bucky. Is he in?"

"Sorry, man, but he's off today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Steve frowned. "No, I guess not. Will he be in tomorrow?"

The man wrinkled his nose. "That's some major sad rolling off you, man. Don't worry so much. He'll be back tomorrow."

"If you see him, can you tell him Steve stopped by?"

"Oh, so you're Steve." The man laughed. "The one that smells like leather and sex. Can't say I'm picking that up, but I don't got the hots for you either."

He felt his lips split into a wide grin, his cheeks hurting pleasantly. "He talked about me?"

"Yeah, man, he's definitely talked about you, though he was a bit hurt you didn't come back." 

He felt his shoulders drop, tension he didn’t know he had falling away. Bucky had been thinking about him, though Steve felt terrible that he'd left him hanging. 

"Yeah, unfortunately, my work can be unpredictable. I hope he doesn't hold it against me."

The man chuckled. "From the way he talked, there's plenty he wants to hold against you." He winked, extending his hand. "Sam Wilson, veteran, occasional therapist, and Bucky's best friend."

Steve shook his hand. "Steve Rogers, but I think you already knew that."

* * *

Bucky followed the technician's instructions as he walked him through a recalibration of his arm. He loved his prosthetic and was thankful to be let in the trial program, but he hated the monthly maintenance and exams. 

"And I think we're just about done. I'll run the results by Tony, and we'll contact you if there are any concerns, but from what I've seen, things are looking good," Todd said, removing the sensors from his arm and shoulder. 

The door to the lab swished open, making Bucky look up. Tony strolled into the room, looking tired, his hair a mess, and the edges of his goatee lacking the usual sharpness. His expression lightened when he saw Bucky, though, a grin splitting his face and causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

"If it isn't my favorite cyborg!"

The tech's gaze flicked between Tony and Bucky. "Sir, I'm not sure that's appropriate—"

Bucky snorted. "And if it isn't the man with the ego **.** "

Tony pointed his finger at him. "A well-deserved one. I made that arm of yours, remember?"

Tony walked over to the table beside Bucky and grabbed his chart, flipping through it, his brow wrinkling.

Bucky watched Tony's eyes dart back and forth before snapping the folder closed and tossing it on the table. He put his hands on his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"So, still competing with the local grandmas?"

"If you mean am I still knitting, yes. I'm almost done with my first scarf."

Tony laughed. "My favorite color's red when you get ready to level up."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Any issues we need to discuss?"

"Nothing worth writing home about."

"Pain?"

Bucky shrugged. "Not as much as when I first got it. Sometimes I get little zapping pains, but nothing I can't handle."

"You shouldn't be having any. I'll take a look at the readouts from today again, sounds like we might be getting some feedback and overwhelming the nerves. If that's all it is, it's something we can fix."

"Sounds good."

Todd gathered the rest of the equipment and wheeled it out if the room, leaving him and Tony alone. 

"So, I know it's none of my business, but you still rocking the single life?"

Bucky lifted a brow. "Yeah, definitely not your business, but I know how you are with boundaries."

"Still single, then?"

"Why you asking?" 

Tony shrugged. "Not many male omegas who served living around here. You live in Brooklyn, right?." 

"Yeah, above my shop. You going somewhere with this, Stark?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know Steve?"

Bucky's brows pulled together. _"Do I know Steve?"_ he repeated slowly. "If we're talking about the man with a plan, then yeah. I’ve met him. He stopped in my store a few weeks back."

"I knew it! Oh, this is gonna be so good!" Tony rubbed his hands together, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

"I feel like I should be concerned."

Tony giggled, actual giggles left the man. Bucky just blinked at him. What the fuck?

"Steve's been pining over you for weeks, driving everyone nuts with his alpha sad."

Bucky raised a brow. "Alpha sad?"

Tony waved him off. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is getting you two love birds on a date." The smile fell from Tony's face. "Oh, he went to see you, but you're here and not there, so that's not good."

“I’m sure he’ll survive.”

“Probably, but we need to get you two together. I’ll get you reservations at that place Pepper has been going on about.” He clapped his hands together. “Oh, what else? What about a carriage ride?”

Bucky leveled his gaze on Tony, eyebrows slightly raised. “You’re not planning my hypothetical date.”

“Nothing hypothetical about it,” Tony said. “Steve wants all up in your business. Trust me, I can read the man like a book.” Tony paused, a frown wrinkling his forehead. “Unless you’re not interested. You are, though, right? Interested, I mean.”

Bucky groaned at having to discuss his personal life with Tony. He sank back into his chair, defeated. Head tipping to the side, he looked at Tony. “Of course, I’m interested, but I guess I just have a hard time believing he’s into me like that.” He stretched his fingers out and rubbed his hand against his leg, the metal sliding smoothly across the fabric. 

“What’s so hard to believe? You’re a good looking guy, pretty eyes, chiseled jaw, shoulder to waist ratio that rivals Steve’s.”

“Prosthetic arm, scars, emotional baggage.”

Tony waved him off. “We’ve all got issues, and Steve’s got more baggage than American Airlines.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Yeah, maybe. Things just used to be different for me. Before this”—he wiggled the fingers of his metal hand—"I had alphas falling right and left for me, but after, well, I guess my confidence just isn’t the same. I’ve been on a few dates, but no one has been too interested in a busted up omega.”

“Any alpha who thinks that isn’t worth half their weight,” Tony said. “Look, feelings aren’t really my thing, but I’m gonna try here. I get your reservations, but Steve really is a good guy. Give him a chance, trust me. He’s into you.”

Bucky ran his tongue over his lips. “Yeah, maybe you’re right, but you’re still not planning our date.”

* * *

To say Steve was disappointed at missing Bucky would be putting it lightly. He'd spent weeks thinking about what he'd say when he saw him again. It never occurred to him that Bucky might not be there—that he would have prior engagements. He really should have, though. Bucky was his own man, not just an omega waiting around for an alpha to come sweep him off his feet. 

He knew the bitter notes of sadness were rolling off him when he returned to the tower to check in with the team. He was just frustrated by the situation. 

Steve stepped out of the elevator onto the main floor. Natasha stood in the kitchen with her back to him, and Clint leaned against the center island as he talked to her. They both turned when he approached.

"Hey, Cap," Clint greeted him with a nod, then his nostrils flared as he drew a breath. He raised a brow. "You smell like someone just skinned your puppy."

Steve sagged against the fridge. "Sorry. I can't seem to help it lately."

Natasha huffed. "Have you ever thought you might have found your mate?"

Steve's head snapped up. "Like my true mate? I don't know if I believe in that anymore. Better saved for fairytales."

"It still happens, whether you want to believe or not," Natasha said. "Could be why you're feeling so attached already."

Clint smirked. "Or could be that he's never gotten his knot wet with an omega."

Natasha spun, throwing a nearby oven mitt at Clint. "Watch yourself. I know where you sleep."

A blush pinked Steve's ears. "I'm gonna head out if you guys are all set. Call if you need me."

When Steve got back to his apartment, he shucked his coat and kicked off his shoes by the door. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and made his way to the couch, plopping down on the cushions with a thump. He scrubbed his hands over his face, and despite himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what Natasha had said. Part of him wanted it to be true, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

The idea of matching someone just based on scent was a fairytale, but it would explain his draw to Bucky. Something about his scent clicked with Steve, easing his long-forgotten aches. From what Sam said, Bucky liked his scent, too. 

No, he couldn't go down this road.

Mates or not, he needed to take things slow. He wanted there to be more than just instinct between them. 

His stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten lately. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and got the two pints of cookies and cream from the freezer that he'd been saving. He also grabbed a spoon. Heading back to the couch to eat his feelings, he paused, the bag of Cheetos on the counter calling his name. Balancing his ice cream, he nabbed the Cheetos and then made his way to the living room. He dropped his hoard on the coffee table and picked up the remote. He selected the first thing in his list to watch, which happened to be Beaches, a movie Pepper recommended.

By the end of the movie, Steve's fingers were tinted orange, and there were two empty containers of ice cream on the coffee table, a sticky spoon leaving a puddle of melted ice cream on the table beneath it. His eyes were red from crying, and he sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand, careful not to get cheese dust on his face. 

Steve was just licking the cheese residue off his thumb when there was a knock at the door. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he straightened his appearance the best he could and went to answer. 

On the other side of the door was someone Steve didn't expect to see. It was Bruce, and in his hands, balanced two boxes of pizza and a six-pack of beer. 

Bruce smiled sheepishly, wiggling his fingers in a small wave. "Hey, Steve. Sorry to intrude, but I thought you might like some company, and I really needed to get out of the tower. Tony's in rare form."

Steve stepped back, motioning him in. "Yeah, that's fine—great actually. I was just catching up on the list of movies I should watch."

"Thanks. You really don't mind me stopping by?"

He closed the door behind Bruce, taking the six-pack from the doctor. "Not at all. Come on, you can put the pizza on the coffee table."

Steve led the way to the living room, setting down the beer and taking a seat. Bruce followed, placing the boxes on the table. He sat on the chair beside the couch, flipping open the top box and taking out a slice. 

Bruce bit into it, getting sauce on his chin. He wiped it off with his thumb, licking it clean after. He nodded to the box. "I brought enough for you, too."

“Thanks,” Steve said, taking a slice.

“So, not that I mind you stopping in, but is there an ulterior motive for this visit?”

Bruce sighed. “You got me. You know how the tower is, rumor mill. Tony came down to my lab and started in about his plans for you. I thought you might like some company with everything going on.”

“Plans?”

Bruce shrugged, taking popping the last piece of crust in his mouth. He grabbed a beer and twisted off the cap. “Something about carriage rides.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t see why he’s meddling.”

“Because he’s Tony and currently in the dog house with Pepper.”

The pizza was good, and Steve finished off most of a pie on his own. Somewhere along the line, they started another movie. It was a Clint recommendation—The Lego Movie. By the end, they were both sniffling and trying to hide their misty eyes. Bruce finished off the rest of the beer and passed out on Steve’s couch for the night. Steve didn’t mind. The next morning he planned on getting up early and going to the bookstore. He needed to see Bucky again.

* * *

It was cold when Steve made his way to the shop. Winter had gotten its claws around the city. He didn’t care for the cold, not since putting down the plane in the ice, but this year didn’t feel as bad. Maybe it was that he had Bucky to occupy his mind.

The shop was open when he got there, and he went inside. Immediately, he caught that warm honey smell that he’d come to associate with Bucky. His heart skipped a beat. He made his way to the counter, finding Bucky sitting on a stool, working on the computer.

“Just a sec,” Bucky said, focused on the screen. He tapped the keyboard a few more times then glanced over to see Steve. A smile spread over Bucky’s face at seeing him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve ducked his head. “Sorry that it took me so long to get back here.”

Bucky shook his head. “I get it. I mean, you’re an Avenger. It’s kinda expected you’d get called away.”

“I wish I’d given you my number, at least,” Steve said. “I’ve been worried you’d think I wasn’t interested. I felt awful.”

Bucky shrugged a shoulder, head tilting to the side. “So, you wanna go out—like on a date or something?”

“Yeah, I’d love that. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.”

Bucky smirked. “Thinking about me every day, huh?”

Steve felt a blush creep up his neck. “Well, yeah, I guess I have.”

Bucky laughed. “There’s a new place that I guess is pretty good. I could get us reservations. A friend of mine recommended it—amongst other things.”

“You got a meddling friend, too?”

“He’s a meddling something. Pretty sure you know him, actually.”

Steve’s brow wrinkled. “Who?”

Bucky held up his hand. “About yay tall, ego as big as New York, talks a mile a minute, also happens to be a genius, but don’t ever tell him that because it goes straight to his head.”

“Tony?”

“Yep, who do you think works on my arm? He found out I was seeing you yesterday.” Bucky smiled. “He said something about you missing your omega and getting your alpha sad all over him.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t that bad, but yeah, I did miss you a little. I can’t help it. I‘ve never clicked with someone like this before.”

“I know what you mean. I’ll get reservations and text you the details. It’ll make Tony’s night to help plan our date.”

* * *

Bucky walked out of his bedroom. Putting his hands on his hips, he faced Sam.

“Well, what about this one?”

Sam looked up from his phone, raising a brow. His gaze flitted over him before he shrugged. “Looks alright.”

“Alright? That’s what you said about the last one.”

“What can I say. I’m a simple man,” Sam said. “Honestly, you look good. I’m sure he’ll like it.”

Bucky’s scowled. “You’re no help. Why are you my best friend again?”

“Because no else likes you.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Sam chuckled. “Look, dude, I gotta run.” He pushed himself off the couch. “My advice, just try to chill and enjoy yourself tonight. If you play your cards right, you might actually get yourself some alpha dick.”

“You know, dick isn’t all an omega thinks about.”

Sam tipped his head. “True, true, but you can deny you haven’t been drooling over Steve. As I recall, you described him as sex on legs and wondered if his knot was proportional.”

“Hey, it’s a reasonable question. Who knows what the serum did down there.”

Shaking his head, Sam waved goodbye. “I’ll catch you later. Just play it cool, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll try.”

Bucky spent the next three hours pacing his apartment and checking himself in the mirror. At seven o’clock on the dot, there was a knock at his door. He all but tripped over his feet as he rushed to it. Hand on the knob, he ran his other hand through his hair one last time and then took a breath and opened the door. Steve’s shy smile greeted him. He had a small boutique of roses held between his hands. Bucky’s gaze flicked to the flowers and then back to Steve’s face, who was now blushing and nibbling his lip nervously.

“These are for you.” Steve held out the roses.

Bucky glanced back at the flowers and blinked before his brain came back online, and he smiled, taking them from him. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

Bucky stepped out of the way, motioning Steve inside. “Come in. I just need to put these in some water, and then we can go.”

Bucky didn’t miss the way Steve subtly scented the apartment. His nostrils flared slightly, and his tongue ran over his bottom lip. He looked hungry, and it went straight to the part of Bucky’s brain that was pleased to have aroused an alpha. On a base level, it felt good to be wanted, and it didn’t help that Bucky had been on a year-long dry spell, not even sharing his heats. Having an alpha around was riling up feelings that he thought he was above. He wanted to drag Steve to his bed and present for him, beg him for his knot. He felt himself growing wet. Jesus. Bucky ran a hand over his mouth. He needed to get ahold of himself.

He glanced at Steve as he put the flowers in a vase. The alpha was watching him with dark eyes, his nostrils flared, and Bucky realized that he could probably smell his arousal. A blush colored his cheeks pink as he ducked his head, straightening the vase and trying to collect himself. He forced thoughts of his grandma and anything else unsexy to the front of his mind to clear his head. Thankfully it worked, and he was able to face Steve without picturing the man naked.

Dinner turned out to be more of a struggle than Bucky thought it would be. Something about Steve seemed to click with him. His scent made him feel safe, comforted and protected, but it also made him wet with desire. He smelled like leather and spice and sex. He wanted to lick him—or be licked by him. He wasn’t picky. Watching Steve’s mouth as his lips wrapped around his fork was doing things for Bucky that eating never should. Everything was turning to a dirty thought, and by dessert, he was dying to taste Steve’s lips. He wanted to feel his tongue against his own. He wanted Steve—needed him.

When Steve walked him back to his apartment, they lingered at the door for a moment, staring at each other, no one wanting to make the first move. Surprising Bucky, Steve took the lead, stepping into his space and cupping his jaw.

“Can I kiss you?”

Bucky licked his lips. God, he needed to taste him. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Steve smiled, then brought his mouth down to meet his. His lips were warm and soft, and when Steve went to pull away, Bucky reached up, grabbing at Steve’s collar and pulling him back down. He slanted his mouth against Steve’s, sweeping his tongue along the seam of his lips to get him to open. Steve complied. Their tongues touched, and Bucky breathed a moan into Steve’s mouth. He felt Steve smile against him, then the alpha slid a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him close, taking command of the kiss. Steve kissed like it was a mission, and Bucky was more than fine to let him. It all went straight to his cock and ass. He could feel the slick leaking from him.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

Steve squeezed the back of Bucky’s neck. “Maybe I should go.”

“What?” Bucky lifted his head to meet Steve’s gaze.

“It’s not—I don’t want to take things too fast. You deserve to be treated right.”

“Look, dude, treating me right would be fucking me until I can’t walk. I don’t think I can handle you leaving me hanging. You’re all I’ve thought about.”

Steve smirked. “All you’ve thought about, huh?”

Bucky huffed. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Steve leaned in again, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip. “You sure about this?”

“I think you can smell how sure I am.”

Steve sucked in a breath through his nose and growled, retaking Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky pulled away. “I love your enthusiasm, but let’s get inside.”

They made it as far as the kitchen before coming together again, like a pair of magnets. Bucky fell back into the counter, his hands twisted in the fabric of Steve’s shirt, pulling Steve against him. A rumble came from Steve’s chest, going straight to Bucky’s dick, and he pressed his hips forward, desperate for friction. Slick began to wet his boxers, and he ached to feel Steve’s cock stretch him, to feel his knot fill him. Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck, nipping at his scent gland. 

“God, you smell so good.” Steve’s breath was warm on his skin and sent a shiver of desire through him. “I need to taste you—all of you.”

Bucky arched his neck, lips parted as he panted. He could smell Steve’s arousal in the air, taste it. It was addicting, and he wanted more. He wanted it all. 

Steve knotted his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling him back, so he could crush his mouth against his own. When Steve kissed, he didn’t ask—he took. He was commanding and in charge. His tongue explored Bucky’s mouth, taking him apart slowly. He clung to Steve’s shoulders, pulling back after a minute to catch his breath. Anyone who thought Steve was inexperienced was an idiot. 

Steve cupped his cheek, his eyes focused on Bucky’s mouth as he slid his thumb over his bottom lip, tugging it down. He leaned in, dropping his hand to Bucky’s neck as he kissed him again, this time slower but with just as much determination. Their tongues moved against each other, tasting and feeling, and Bucky melted into it. His cock strained against his jeans, and he was sure Steve was having the same problem. Just when his lungs began to burn for air, he pulled back, resting his forehead against Steve’s. He could feel the fabric of his boxers damp from his slick, and he knew Steve could smell it. 

He closed his eyes, lips slightly parted as he caught his breath. “This kitchen isn’t the best place for this.”

Steve swallowed, wetting his lips. His eyes were dark. “Bedroom?”

“Definitely.”

In the twenty steps to the bedroom, they’d both managed to lose their shirts, and Bucky’s pants were undone, hanging low from his hips. By the time Bucky stumbled back into the bed, his pants had fallen around his ankles. He kicked them off. 

Steve captured his mouth in a brief kiss before pushing him onto the bed. Bucky fell back, leaning back on his hands as his gaze raked over Steve. His hair was a mess, and lips wet from kissing.

He smirked at Bucky. “Like what you see?”

Bucky snorted. “I’d like it more with fewer clothes and you on top of me.”

“I can do that.”

Bucky licked his lips as he watched Steve make quick work of his jeans, kicking them to the side. His erection was barely contained by the thin fabric of his boxers. His mouth went dry as Steve hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slid them down. Bucky had watched a lot of porn, but nothing prepared him for seeing a dick that size. The head was red, pre-cum beaded on the tip. There was a slight swell already at the base of his cock. Steve ran his hand up and down the length, licking his lips. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this—like a real long time, Buck, and I’ve never been with an omega before.”

Bucky swallowed, dragging his gaze over Steve’s chest and down to where he worked his hand over his cock. “I think you’ll be fine as long as you get that thing in me soon.”

Steve chuckled. “I can do that.”

Bucky pushed himself up, taking Steve’s hands and drawing him down, making room for him between his legs. Steve found his mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip, then kissing along Bucky’s jaw and down his neck. His beard scratching softly against him. He’d never complain about getting beard burn from Steve. 

Steve rocked into Bucky, the much-needed friction making him gasp, his own hips lifting for more. He felt more than heard Steve’s breathy chuckle against his neck. More slick poured from him. His boxers were a lost cause. They were soaked, and the bed would be there soon.

“Eager?”

“Stop teasing, punk.” Bucky groaned.

Steve pushed himself up. His lips swollen from kissing and sucking marks on Bucky’s neck. He smirked. “Is there something wrong with wanting to take my time?” He traced a hand down Bucky’s chest and stomach, pausing for a moment before slipping it under the band of his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s cock. He shifted his hand, so he had enough room to stroke him, his thumb swiping over the head, slick with pre-cum. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky hissed, making Steve laugh and pump him a few more times.

Bucky could smell his own slick, so he knew Steve could, too. Steve ran his thumb over the head of his cock one more time then released him, slipping his hand free and moving back to grab Bucky’s boxers and pull them off. Bucky’s cock laid against his stomach. He was just about to wrap his hand around it when Steve pushed his arm out of the way.

“I said I wanted to taste you,” Steve said, leaning down and taking Bucky’s cock in his hand. When he lowered his head, lips wrapping around the head, Bucky whined, arching into the touch. Steve chuckled around him, lowering his mouth and taking him to the root. All ability to form thought left him, and he babbled, a mixture of begging and repeating Steve’s name. 

Steve worked his mouth over him, and Bucky’s orgasm built, his hole ached to be filled. Slick poured from him. 

“Please, I need—need more. Please, Steve.”

Steve seemed to get the hint and slid his hand down Bucky’s thigh, pausing to roll his balls between his fingers before dipping behind them. Bucky could feel how wet he was. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to be touched more. The tip of Steve’s finger ghosted over his hole, and Bucky clenched, wanting, needing to be filled. He pressed his finger into him. It slipped inside, eliciting a moan from Bucky. He fisted the blanket, trying to be patient, but he needed it. One finger quickly became two, and he panted, a low whine coming from his throat. 

Steve pulled off of him, meeting his gaze, his fingers still working him open. “You’re beautiful like this.”

“Please, Steve. I can’t—I need you inside me.”

Steve pulled his fingers free, making Bucky whimper with the loss. He brought them to his lips, his tongue darting out and tasting his slick before drawing them into his mouth. Bucky watched, transfixed. There was something primal about watching Steve taste him. With lidded eyes, Steve took his fingers from his mouth and licked his lips.

“I never thought something could taste so good.”

Needing some relief, Bucky took his own cock in his hand and stroked it a few times. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Steve caught his wrist. “Don’t. Let me take care of you.”

Bucky released his cock and let his hand fall to the bed. “Death of me.”

Steve laughed. “Sounds like a good way to go,” he said, sliding a hand down his thigh. He traced his fingers there for a moment before returning them to his hole. “You’re so wet.”

“I’m ready, Steve. Please.”

“How do you want to do this? I haven’t—if I’m gonna knot you, I want you comfortable. The serum, well, my knot takes a while to go down.”

“Like this,” Bucky said, pushing himself up and crawling toward the head of the bed. He dropped his shoulders and arched his back, legs spread enough for Steve to get between, the perfect presentation. 

The bed dipped, and he felt a warm hand rest on his hip. Steve shifted behind him, making bucky part his legs a little further to make room. His hand stroked up and down his flank. He could feel Steve’s cock bobbing against him. It made his body ache to be touched, to be filled and stretched. Instinctively, he pushed back against him. That gained a growl from Steve, his hand stopping and fingers digging into his hip. Bucky dropped his head onto his arms and tried to hold it together. He could feel the slick dribbling down his balls.

Keeping a hand on Bucky’s hip, Steve used his other to run a finger over his hole again. Bucky whined low in his throat. 

“Easy, I’ll take care of you.” 

Then his finger was gone, replaced with the blunt head of his cock, pressing insistently against him. There was the slightest burn as he breached the ring of muscle, but it felt so good. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking back into him. Slowly, Steve slid in, filling and stretching him in the most delicious way. After what felt like an eternity, he bottomed out, thighs flush against Bucky’s legs. 

“Move, Stevie, please. You gotta move.”

Steve slid his hand up Bucky’s side to his neck, where he clamped down, holding Bucky in place as he snapped his hips. It was everything Bucky needed. He pushed back into his thrusts, grunting every time Steve hammered into him. The hand on his hip and other on his neck held him firm. He was putty in Steve’s hands. He could feel his orgasm building, and when Steve adjusted his angle, hitting just the right spot, he came undone, whimpering and begging for what he didn’t know. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. He didn’t want him to stop, though. He felt Steve’s knot start to catch, and the sensation threatened to send him over the edge.

“I can’t—I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Steve’s thrust never missed a beat. “Then come for me, sweetheart. Let me see you fall apart.”

The hand on his hip slipped beneath him, wrapping around his cock. He worked his hand over him, matching his thrusts. Once, twice, and then Bucky was coming, clenching around Steve’s cock as stripes of come spilled on the bed. Steve grunted, bringing his hand back to Bucky’s hip. He leaned over him, pushing him down with the weight of his body. His hips stuttered, and he rested his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder blade. With one last thrust, his knot slipped inside, and Steve stilled, panting against his back. Bucky could feel his knot growing inside him, filling him and locking them in place. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and gently turned them onto their side. “I could get used to this.”

Bucky wiggled back against him, feeling Steve’s knot shift inside him. “I’m not giving you up, so we can do this as much as you want.”

Bucky felt lips press against the join of his shoulder and neck, near his bonding gland. It sent a shiver through him.

“Someday, I’d like to bite you right here, make you mine, and no one else's,” Steve spoke against his skin, warm breath tickling his neck.

“My next heat,” Bucky said. “I want you to do it then.”

“You’re sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything.”

* * *

When his next heat came, they spent it together. Steve was draped over his back, his thrusts growing uneven as he chased his release, his knot already growing. Bucky cried out his orgasm as Steve’s knot slipped into place. He could feel Steve’s seed filling him, hot against his insides. With one last twitch of his hips, Steve pressed himself closer to Bucky and sank his teeth into his bonding gland. It nearly sent Bucky into another orgasm. Steve released him after a moment, licking the wound lazily.

“Mine,” Steve breathed against him.

“Yours,” Bucky said. “Always and forever, yours.”


End file.
